A Slayers Valentine Special
by MilissaRukia
Summary: How was she going to get him to acknowalage his feelings for her? Amelia makes a deal with Xellos what kind of touble is this going to cause? I do not own nor profit from this story or characters. Slight storng language.


I do not own any rights to the characters in this story. Slayers belongs to who it belongs to.

Slight language otherwise nothing to storng. Please enjoy...

The youngest princess of Seyruun sat atop a tall pine tree watching their group. Her eyes were following one member especially.

How was she going to get him to pay attention to her. It was all so aggravating, Amelia was not used to these negative emotions.

Why does he have to be so clueless? She had given every hint that she could think of to let him know that she was interested in him. She did not care if he looked a little different from everyone else. If he had looked like everyone else he would not be himself. She liked that he was unique and she liked the way that his eyes were, especially when he looked at her.

But her dilemma was how to get him to voluntarily spend Valentines day with her. It was less than a week away and they were close to the next town. They could go on a date, if he were to ask her. But it still remains how to get him to do it.

Miss Sylphiel was lucky. She had Mr Gourry and he was a big walking billboard on how he felt. Ever since she got him to understand that she loved him in more that a sisterly way and he had admitted to Lina that he saw her as a younger sister to be protected. Lina had said that it was fine with her if that was what he wanted, _(boy was that a lie)_ Gourry has doted on the young clerics every whim. They even snuck off when they think that no one is paying attention. Even that blond lug had plans for Valentines day.

Miss Lina just fumes and pouts when she thinks that no one else is watching. That is till Mr Xellos starts to annoy her. He keeps telling her that she is giving him indigestion with all the jealousy and sadness. That usually makes her angry and then she stops pouting long enough to blast him away.

Amelia could not help but giggle thinking about their antics. Even Miss Lina deserved some one by her side. And everyone needed some one to be with on Valentines day, even if it was a monster. Amelia did not see Xellos as such a bad monster any more. He was always there for Miss Lina. Her predicament still remained though, how to get one stubborn Zelgadis to admit his feelings for her.

The usually upbeat girl sat atop the tree sulking trying to think of a way to fix her problem when an ideal came to her. Yes that would work out perfectly and Zelgadis would have no option but to admit that he liked her, that is if he did not want to loose her.

With a grin that Xellos would have been scared to see she stood and pumped her fist in the air declaring "With justice on my side I will get my man!"

With that she jumped from the top of the tree activating a levitation spell to slow her decent while she looked for the one that she wanted to talk to.

When she spotted him she landed next to the Mazoku General/Priest suprising him. He did not expect her to come to him usually when she was in one of these moods she went to Miss Lina. Xellos could tell that something was bothering the usually bubbly princess. He could tell from before she climbed to the top of the tree to think. He just thought that it was that time of the month that sorceress became moody and lost their powers but that was dispelled when she used levitation with no problem when she left the tree.

And Xellos being the type of monster that he was, even though the unique meal was filling, was curious about what had the little princess so unnerved. But before he could speak she started on her own to explain.

"Mr Xellos?" She said quietly

"Yes Miss Amelia what is it?" He answered with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you? It is a little personal and I don't want everyone to hear what I have to say. Could we go somewhere else for a minute?" The princess asked

"You want to ask me something where everyone else can not hear us? You want to travel thru the astral side with me?" Xellos asked shocked. All to aware of the eyes that were following their every move. The chimera he expected to watch him but the fact that the sorceress was watching too was a bit confusing, why should she care about him talking to Amelia?

Amelia looked right at his face and said "Yes please" And wrapped her arms around him with a big smile on her face pulling herself close to him.

Xellos was so confused by her actions that he almost forgot what she had asked him to do. "You should go now before they come to see what is going on" She said into his shirt. And she was right Zelgadis had such a murderous vibe coming from him that it would not take long for him to snap. So Xellos pulled Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun into the astral plane and placed a barrier around them for privacy. He did not leave the area that they had been in and could see, hear and feel all that was going on around them. It was quite amusing.

"So princess may I ask why you would have me take you away from our little band and cause all this chaos?" He asked with a wave of his hand to indicate the scene they had left behind.

Amelia watched the scene in front of her with a little smile on her face and a feeling of relief coming from her "So he does care" was all that she said as an explanation.

"Would you like to add to that?" The monster asked raising an eyebrow.

With a smile Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun the shrine-maiden and warrior of justice turned to the Mazoku standing next to her and said.

"**Be my boyfriend**," in a serious tone that left no room for joking. Xellos could tell that she was 100% serious. And that had him floored. Never before had he been stunned into silence as he was.

"E-Excuse me, Miss Amelia did I hear you right? You want me to be your boyfriend?" He stammered out trying to collect himself.

"Yes. Valentines day is coming up and I don't want to spend it alone again this year." She answered assuredly. Looking directly at him she continued "As long as that fool does not see me as a woman or think of making any advances I will never have a date." She explained then taking in the look of shock still on his face she continued quickly. "So what I want you to so is pretend to be my boyfriend to make Mr Zelgadis jealous so this way I will either have you to take me out or get Zelgadis to step up and claim me for him self." She said with a humph crossing her arms.

"Ohh" was all that Xellos said surprised that the little miss do no wrong would stoop to pulling such a ruse. This was going to be fun and such an exquisite meal.

"Well, what do you say? Want to help me make him admit his feelings?" She asked sounding a little unsure of herself. It was one thing to think of the plan and another to put it in motion.

"Sounds interesting Miss Amelia. And how far would you go to make him admit to you?" the monster asked

"As far as I need to short of dying, so long as by Valentines day he has taken me as his." she said firmly.

"And what if he has not by Valentines day?" he asked

"Then you can choose to take me out on a date afterwards I will ask you to please take me home to Seyruun. Or you could just take me home. For me it is all or nothing." She said hoping that this works out.

"As you wish Miss Amelia, from this moment untill either Mr Zelgadis admits that he likes you or untill I deliver you to your city walls I Xellos will be your boyfriend." He pledged to her taking her hand in his placing a kiss his eyes glowing mischievously. "Shall we return to our friends they seem to be out of sorts? I am not to sure of who is more upset Miss Lina or Mr Zelgadis" Xellos said with a chuckle as he took the princess back in his arms before materializing in the human world.

POV

_'What was that'_ was all that Lina could think. _ 'Amelia has been acting strange lately ever since Gourry had started dating Sylphiel. And especially since he mentioned that Valentines day would be soon and he wanted to get Sylphiel something and take her on a date in the next town.' _It just made Lina sick to her stomach having to watch those two all the time.'

Of course she still had feelings for the idiot but she was not going to ruin his happiness or swallow her pride since he told her he only seen her as his little sister. If it wasn't bad enough that left her as the only one in the group that didn't have a romantic partner for the holiday. Of course Zelgadis would never admit to having feelings for Amelia but you could tell, any one could. Maybe that is what has been wrong with the princess lately she just wants him to show her some attention, But if that is the case what the Hell is she doing clinging to Xellos for.

_'What does she need his attention for she should just focus on getting her man to notice her and leave everyone elses alone. I mean Xellos is the only thing that I have when everyone else pairs off. Even if it is always fighting at least he takes my mind off of those two love sick idiots. Wait a moment am I getting jealous of Xellos showing attention to Amelia?' _Lina thought to her self getting angrier by the second.

The longer it took them to return the angrier she got. And it didn't help that Zelgadis was yelling at her for something that she had no control over.

"Where did they go Lina?" He demanded

"I don't know Zelgadis, I did not get a chance to ask." Lina yelled back at him. "She is your girlfriend after all you should know what she is up to."

"M-My girlfriend" the blue man stuttered with a slight blush across his face. "She is not my girlfriend! Where did you get that ideal?" he yelled back at the red head.

"Any idiot, even Gourry notices! Right Gourry?" Lina yelled

"Uh, yea Lina. I thought that Zelgadis knew how she felt about him. She is always looking at him with those googly eyes and following him around. She kinda treats him like Sylphiel use to treat me. Right cupcake?" He said turning to the girl in question

"Yes Gourry dear. But Mr Zelgadis does not have time to notice that the princess loves him. And it would be too embarrassing for him to say so in front of everyone and since they are never alone how would he tell her?" The priestess stated "Come Gourry lets go over there I am sure they will be back soon" and took the confused man with her.

"Ok Sylphiel." He answered "What were we talking about again?" He said scratching his head

"Nothing Gourry dear it will be just fine" She told him leading him away from the others. She was shaking her head amazed that he could be so insightful one second and so dense the next.

"Well she never said anything to me." The Chimera tried to defend himself knowing that they were right but not wanting to admit it.

"If you would pay attention then maybe she would have, Mr I have to fix myself no matter what." Lina yelled at him wondering how they had got on to this subject to start with.

"That has nothing to do with where that damn Mazoku took her" he growled

"And once again I have no control over him" The raven haired woman shouted

"Well you two spend so much time together bickering like an old married couple I forgot that you are not." Zelgadis returned

"What did you say?!" Lina said charging a fire-ball launching it at her opponent who countered it with one of his own

The continued to spar back and forth firing off attacks and shouting insults at each other till Amelia and Xellos reappeared.

"Oh my Amelia-chan I think that we may have caused a problem with our short disappearance" Xellos said with his normal happy voice.

With that one statement both parties turned toward the couple standing on the side of the road with the princesses arms still wrapped around the priests waist her eyes could not believe what she was watching. The expression on Zelgadis and Linas face mirrored each other. A mixture of relief, anger and disbelief with both of them covered in dirt and soot from their fight.

The way that Xellos addressed Amelia did not escape either of the two and it infuriated them both.

"What do you mean talking to Miss Amelia that way? You have no right to be so informal with her and get your filthy paws off of her!" Zelgadis yelled

"I am just addressing Amelia the way that she has asked me to and if you notice it is not I that am clinging to the young lady but her clinging to me" Xellos replied with his voice sounding a mixture between a lecture and happy. He was liking this situation quite a bit. Such fun..

"Did you wish to let me go yet Amelia?" Xellos asked the young princess looking down at her placing his free hand on her cheek.

"No not yet Xellos." She replied nuzzling her face to his hand with a smile on her face. Honestly she was trying to keep a straight face and not give away their plan.

"Mr Zelgadis!" She started sternly "For your information I told Xellos that he did not have to keep the honorifics on my name any more. And since you are not my boyfriend and have no claim on me it does not matter if his hands were on me or not. Unless you have anything to say to me about it then I suggest that you keep your thoughts to your self. I am a woman too you know and some times a woman needs the comfort that an understanding man can give her."

"Xellos shall we go for a walk while those two calm down?" The smirking girl said.

"Alright Amelia dear. Where shall we go? Lead the way." Was all that the monster said, he was enjoying this game more and more by the second. And He still was not sure who was angrier the blue man or the flaming sorceress. What confused him was that Linas major emotion at the moment was jealousy and hurt, he would of expected anger to win over. But as Amelia took his hand and lead him to the tree line Linas rage skyrocketed .

"Excuse me Miss Amelia" was all the warning that the princess had before Xellos pulled her into his arms and warped in to the astral plane to avoid a dragon slave that was hurdling their way. "My my Miss Lina is quite angry at us right now. Even more than Mr Zelgadis I would say." He told the confused girl in his arms as they rematerialized a distance away behind the two fuming magicians.

"Are you sure that you still want to go through with this Miss Amelia? They are both very angry at us right now. Not that I mind that in the least but I thought that you would." He gently asked her

"Yes Mr Xellos, I am sure we have less than a week to either make my point or I just give up and go home to my kingdom. He is the reason I am here after all and if he will not admit that he has feelings for me than I am wasting my time. And if you do have to take me home I will send Miss Lina a message to let her know exactly what was going on. I will even send one to Mr Zelgadis." Amelia said a little sad.

"But we are not at that point yet so let us do our best Mr Xellos to get our point across. After all you are quite fond of Miss Lina too. And Miss Lina will need someone to take her out on Valentines day." she said with a little smile" Man did she go over board she must like you a lot." Was the little princesses proclamation

"What ever made you think that I liked Miss Lina that way?" Xellos questioned looking at the girl trying his best to hide the shock he felt

"You are with her more than anyone else. You try to make her feel better. You make sure their is something for her to eat and lead her to treasure a lot. And even if your boss calls you away you come back to Miss Lina as soon as you are done." The observant girl was counting off on her fingers. "You have risked yourself for her when in battle. And their is the way that you look at her and watch her when you think that no one is watching. I have seen you at night watching her sleep you even get close to her and put your barrier around her sometimes especially when those other two sneak off in to the bushes after they think everyone is asleep." She said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh I thought that no one had seen me do that." Xellos admitted worriedly wondering how much everyone else had noticed.

"Don't worry I am the only one who notices every one else is to preoccupied to." Amelia said with a giggle "You should take advantage of this situation to get Miss Lina to admit to you too."

"I already know how she feels most of the time. It is just lately her emotions are erratic and I never know which one I will be assaulted with. Being heart broken is not good for her. Maybe I will give it a try Miss Amelia" he said giving it some thought.

"It looks like it might be a while before they calm down completely perhaps we should go get some dinner to bring back. I know that will help Linas mood." Xellos suggested "That is if you do not mind traveling through the astral plane with me again."

"That is fine Mr Xellos. Lets see if we can get some of their favorites" Amelia said and they headed to do some shopping.

.

.

"What the hell was that Lina!?" Zelgadis yelled at the manic sorceress. "You could of killed Amelia!"

"I knew that fruit cake would not let her get hit by my blast. If anything he likes to keep his entertainment safe." Lina said still fuming "Where did you go you damn Mazoku? Get back here so I can blast your astral ass away. Amelia what do you think you are doing going off with him like that you have Mr grumpy right here that you need to take care of. " She screamed as loud as she could.

_'Now where are those other two'_ she thought since she was angry might as well get all her frustrations out. "Ahh there you two are" the sneaky red head said as she charged yet another spell aiming it at a particular blond and his girlfriend hiding off in a distance.

"Wait Lina what are you doing?" Zel asked

"Giving those two love birds something to think about I am tired of all the lovey dovey stuff. It makes me sick. Thinks of me as a little sister will he. Well this little sister is having a temper tantrum. And don't you think that it is those two that have had Amelia in such a weird mood lately. She has been mooning over you ever since they got together. You are just to wrapped up in yourself to notice." Lina answered returning to her spell

"That's right if those two had not put these notions in Miss Amelias' head then she would not be acting so friendly with that Mazoku." the blue man agreed

"Then you should help me put them in their place" Lina chuckled "And it wouldn't hurt for you to pay more attention to the princess and I will take care of Xellos."

And with the spells charged they both launched an attack at the unsuspecting duo that were cuddling on the other side of the tree line.

"Oh my Gourry dear" Sylphiel said as she sense the on-coming attack just in time to raise a barrier that protected them from getting killed but still left them singed.

"Hu what was that" the bemused blond answered as he was knocked off the young clerics lap. He stood up offering Sylphiel a hand to help her up "I guess Lina is mad again" he said scratching his head trying to figure out what he did this time to anger her. "Are you alright Sylphiel? ANd thank you for protecting me from the blast."

"I am fine Gourry dear, but it was not just Miss Lina but also Mr Zelgadis as well. I am sure it has something to do with Miss Amelia and Mr Xellos. Shall we go back and see if we can calm them down" The raven haired woman suggested.

"Ok maybe Lina is hungry and it is making her cranky. It is past lunch time after all." He said with a growl of his stomach.

As they headed beck with promises of food and Gourry paying attention to Lina the aggravated couple started to calm down. By the time that the food was prepared Amelia and Xellos had returned with their treats for everyone. It was a tense meal with Xellos paying more attention to Amelia than Lina. And Amelia paying more attention to Xellos than Zelgadis. By the end of the evening when Xellos excused himself like he did every night he was having trouble keeping his usual face knowing all the emotions that were going through their two companions. Xellos wanted to go and think of what he learned today from watching Lina and feeling her emotions so he bid everyone good night.

"Amelia dear I will leave you now. I will see you again in the morning sleep well." The smirking monster said taking the dainty hand of the princess and placing a kiss on it he bowed and faded out of sight. He would be close by as always but needed to be alone for now. Beast master would enjoy this situation to the fullest.

And they all settled in for the night thinking more than sleeping.

The next couple days went in the same fashion with Lina getting angry and Zelgadis brooding to himself. Amelia was starting to think that her plan was not going to work but Xellos told her that if Zelgadis's emotions were any indication he would be saying something soon he just needs an extra little push and Xellos had an ideal on how to get him to do that. And then there was the fact that Lina was close to literally exploding. Xellos was actually afraid that if things kept going the way they were that the small princess would actually be in danger from the jealous sorceress' wrath.

It was time to play the last card and get Zelgadis to step up and they would do it tomorrow morning. If this did not work Amelia would have Xellos take her home.

.

.

They had camped close to the town the night before and Sylphiel had been excited for the activities that Gourry had planned for them the next day.

When they woke up that morning Xellos made sure to be right beside Amelia, One for the desired effect on Zelgadis and two to protect her from Linas wrath.

Xellos put their last plan into action by putting a suggestion to the small mind of Gourry Gabriev.

"I wonder what Miss Amelia is going to do today?" the mischievous mazoku questioned the blond.

"I don't know Xellos. Shouldn't you ask her your self? I don't really think that it is my place" He answered confused "You have been spending a lot of time with her."

"I know that I could ask her but she would just tell me what she thought that I wanted to hear." Xellos answered "I don't think that she really wants to be with me. And if I could be honest with you I would rather take Lina out today, so if we could get Zelgadis to take her out I could take Lina out. And then Miss Lina might feel better"

"Lina has been in a bad mood lately. The burns I have are starting to get burns." Gourry admitted sadly "I can't help but to think that it is my fault for not loving her enough. But if Zelgadis will take out Amelia so you can take out Lina you think that she will be happy? But you are a monster why would you want that type of relationship?" Gourry asked suddenly becoming serious

"To tell you the truth Mr Gourry I am not sure my self. But one thing I can tell you is that Linas happiness does mean a lot to me. I do not know why but I do not like it when she is upset and unhappy like she has been" Xellos answered rubbing the back of his head. This conversation was getting much deeper than he thought that it would.

"I guess I could ask Miss Amelia when she is around Mr Zelgadis and see what she says." Gourry answered getting excited at the ideal of making Lina happy.

_'If that is all it takes then both of them will be happy and Amelia will get to keep Zelgadis close to him' _the swordsman pondered. Then smiling he set off to tell Sylphiel of his plans.

.

.

And Amelia was working on the other part of their plan.

"Miss Lina" the princess said to the glaring red head.

"What do you want?" she growled in return

"Well I need to apologize to you for something." Amelia answered lowering her head.

"And what the hell would that be?" Lina snapped

"For taking Mr Xellos from you of course" Amelia answered with a smile. And before the sorceress had time to deny she went on to explain (like her and Xellos planned) "Mr Xellos was just helping me." and at Linas skeptical look she quickly continued "I was hoping to go on a valentines date with someone, but no one had asked me yet."

"You mean Zelgadis" Lina interrupted

"Yes. And I asked Mr Xellos to pretend to be my boyfriend to make Mr Zelgadis jealous." Amelia admitted sheepishly "He accepted my plan and agreed to help me. But I did not think that it would take so much to get that hard headed blue idiot to admit that he likes me. I am starting to think that he has no interest and it is time for me to go home. After all I don't want to be the cause for you to be so mad at Mr Xellos. It has bothered him this past week. He tries not to show it but I can tell Miss Lina. You know that normally I would not condone a relationship between a human and a Mazoku but you two are good together. And he is not so bad. This past week when we would go off by ourselves to make Zelgadis jealous we would talk more about you than anything else." Amelia said

"And why would I worry about that damn monster? And why would you think that I want anything to do with him?" Lina asked

"Because you are even more jealous than Mr Zelgadis and I am starting to be afraid that you were going to blow us up in our sleep." Amelia chuckled

"So this was all to get to Zel was it?" Lina asked "And you still have to get him to reveal that he has any feelings to you? Maybe you should just leave his blue ass. All he can think of is finding a cure. At least that is all that he shows to you on the outside. Believe it or not we spent a lot of time talking about you this week. Enough to make me sick. All he can do is moan about how you were spending time with someone that was not him. I think that if we push it just right he would stand up to your *boyfriend* and ask you out.

"That's wonderful Miss Lina." Amelia said excited

Lina was just glad to get Amelia off of the subject of Xellos and the indications that went along with it.

.

.

"Xellos!" Lina shouted storming in the direction the general priest was standing.

"Miss Lina what can I do for you?" Xellos asked hoping to sound nervous.

Pointing a finger at his chest "I know what you two have been up to and I am not happy that you tricked me to." Lina declared in a low angry voice not wanting Zelgadis to hear what they were talking about. "I will help you guys out and I wont even tell the blue blunder about what you two did. And you better belive me that you will be paying me back big time." Lina said as she turned and walked away.

Xellos could not believe that it had went just as Amelia had said it would. He did not think that she would be tricked so easily again."

.

.

Zelgadis had had the most confusing and unusual conversation with Gourry . The blond man had told him to stop being so prideful and go after what his heart wants. He said that if a person didn't go after what they wanted it might not be there later. That when a person has someone to love that it would make everything else appear unimportant. Even his cure. So that for one day he needed to show Amelia how he felt about her before he lost her to someone else.

Also in a moment of making complete sence Gourry said "If someone was to take Sylphiel from me I would be so lost. You should Love Amelia as much as I love Sylphiel and not be afraid to show it. I might not be so smart but I know when to love someone. And anyone that does not is the one that is dumb."

So as Zelgadis was sitting there trying to figure out how to talk to Amelia Lina stormed up to him and kicked him as hard as she could.

"What was that for?" Zel asked looking up at the flaming haired sorceress

"Being an idiot" She shouted "If you want to do something about Amelia spending so much time with Xellos you should just go up to her and ask her to go out with her today. It is Valentines day and you never know when Amelia will decide to go home." she said then she left a lot less aggravated.

.

.

Xellos was standing next to Amelia when he noticed that the others were heading their way. "Miss Amelia I think that it is time for the show down. Are you ready for this?" the purple priest asked her

"As ready as I will ever be" SHe answered nervously

Lina walked up to Xellos first and grabbed him in a head lock "I need to borrow him for a moment Amelia" she said pulling a complaining Xellos away from the princess. And when they were out of everyone's earshot she asked "Were you really worried about me?" she asked

"Of course Lina. I do not like for you to be sad. I told you before that it didn't settle well with me when you had all those types of emotions. It leaves me feeling unwell. And I just don't like it when you are truthfully unhappy." Xellos admitted

"Shall we see what is going to happen between them over there?" Lina asked not sure what to do with the information Xellos gave her.

.

Gourry saw Lina lead Xellos off, Zelgadis heading to Amelia and decided that it would be the best time to ask her what she was doing today. If it all went right Zelgadis will ask her out when she said that she didn't know.

"Hi Miss Amelia" Gourry said as he and Sylphiel walked up to her. "We are getting ready to go into town for our date and I was just wondering what you were going to do today?" he asked.

Amelia had noticed that Zelgadis was heading her direction as soon as Lina pulled Xellos off. Then she noticed the blond man and his girlfriend. When Gourry asked her the question she had to stop her self from shouting the answer as nervous as she was and amazed that the part for the dense blond had actually went the way that they had planned.

"Oh hi Mr Gourry, Miss Sylphiel. I am glad to hear that you are going on your Valentines date. I don't know what I will do today no one has asked me out yet. And I think that Miss Lina has plans for Mr Xellos." She answered

"Hay Zelgadis, what are you doing today?" Sylphiel asked sweetly

"Um um well I was thinking on going to town to get something to eat and maybe do some shopping." Zelgadis uncharacteristically said "I was wondering if Miss Amelia would like to go with me."

"Mr Zelgadis. How nice of you to offer but if that is your only reason then I have to decline." Amelia said with a little hurt in her voice. "Today is for those who love each other and if I can't be with the one that I care about on a date then I would rather not go in to town."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zelgadis questioned

"That if you don't love her she wont go out with you today." Gourry said matter of factually

"So nicely put Gourry Dear. Shall we head to town now I am ready for our date to start" Sylphiel said as she wrapped her arms around his arm and lead him away.

"Does that mean that you are in love with that mazoku and you are waiting on him?" The blue man said with a look of disbelief on his face

"Should it matter to you who I love?" Amelia questioned "Do you know any one that loves me? Do you know someone who will care for me and take me on dates? So far all I have been is a research tool, meal ticket and battle comrade. No one has declared that they want to be with me at least Mr Xellos was kind enough to spend some time with me without asking for anything in return." Amelia said now close to tears wondering if it was all worth it or not.

Zelgadis was wounded by her words of course she ment more to him than a research item or her money. It does matter to him who she loves he wants it to be him. But now he sees what everyone has been trying to tell him that if he didn't speak up he would lose her with out her even knowing that he even cared.

"Dammit Amelia! It does matter who you love. I don't want it to be that damn Mazoku. He does not deserve someone as wonderful as you. When you smile you make the sun shine and you make everyone else feel better. I love the way that your voice sounds. The softness of your hair. The shine in your eyes. The way that you always make sure that I do the right thing. I know that I have someone there that will be by my side. But I guess that I have taken all that for granted." Zelgadis explained with a little more emotion that he ment to. "Just the thought that you would not be there for me and that you would choose another over me tears me up inside. I know that I don't show it but you mean so much more to me Amelia."

"What choice have I been given to choose from Mr Zelgadis? You have not told me of any desire to date me or spend much time with me?" Amelia asked quietly

"I am sorry for that Miss Amelia." Zelgadis said dropping to one knee in front of the princess taking her hand in his "I shall try my best to rectifiy that. Amelia I would let you know that without you there is no light and I wonder through the dark. I would ask that for now untill you get tired of me not to look at anyone else. I put my feelings on the line this once to let you know that I do love you and want to be by your side. Will you do me the honor of going on a Valentines day date with me."

"My Mr Zelgadis if I had known all it would do is to make you jealous I would of done it a long time ago" Amelia answered with tears in her eyes "Of course I will go on a date with you. I have been wating for you to ask after all."

"Then my lady princess shall we depart for town" Zelgadis said as he placed a kiss on her hand then stood up pulling her into an embrace.

"So does that mean that you are my boyfriend now?" the happy girl asked

"Yes I guess so" a blushing Zelgadis said. "Good" she said as she raised her hands to his cheeks and placed a light kiss on his lips. While Zelgadis stood shocked at what the princess had just done Amelia gathered her pack and shouted "Mr Xellos I am sorry but I will nt be able to accompany you on that date Mr Zelgadis will be taking me." with that she turned to the blue statue and bid him to go.

"What did you mean about making me jealous?" Zel questioned

"Oh nothing to worry about I am with you now that is all that matters" Amelia answered as the headed down the road leaving Lina and Xellos alone.

.

. "Well I am glad that is over with" Lina said "So what now?" she asked turning to Xellos. "We seem to be by our selves"

"It seems that my services are no longer needed by Miss Amelia" He said raising his head to look Lina in face. "Miss Lina would you mind going out with me for this Valentines day? I promise to make it a happy one for you."

"What do you have in mind Xellos?" She asked skeptically

"Just a little trip. Maybe to get something to eat then off to see some sites the others said they will be back tomorrow so that leaves us a full day together. Do you have anywhere you would like to go eat?" Xellos asked

"Yes if you are going to take me to get food and pay for it I would like to go to that village that we went to a couple months ago. You know the one where we spent time waiting on the others before." Lina said with a smile "You are paying right"

"I will pay Miss Lina after all I did invite you. You will have to hold on to me while we travel through the astral side. Make sure not to let go." Xellos said as he wrapped his arms around her to teleport.

They showed up in the town and Lina wished that the trip had taken longer. She had enjoyed holding on to the general priest and missed the feeling of his arms around her. And the same could be said for the monster as well. Ever since he had admitted that he had feelings for Lina to himself all the sensations pertaining to her were extremely enhanced. He had never had so much trouble controlling his emotions if that is what one would call them for a monster. Some one that did not know Xellos would not notice. But Lina noticed that he did hold her a little longer than necessary and then he was slightly hesitant with his actions. But there was food and Xellos did say that he would feed her so she was eating everything she could.

Xellos sat and watched Lina fill her stomach while he sipped his tea and ate his chocolate cake. He was right it did make him feel better for her to not be unhappy. As Lina finished her meal and leaned back in the chair Xellos paid for the meal.

"Well Lina are you ready for the next part of our date?" Xellos asked smiling

"Yep so where to next?" she answered

"Right this way my darling."He said taking her arm in his arm and leading her out of the restaurant.

"Darling?"Lina questioned with a twitching eyebrow

"You don't like it?" Xellos pouted "I thought that you would like a pet name" Lina growled "OK ok I won't do it again Miss Lina,"

"Just Lina is fine for today. Just today remember that anything that happens today will not have anything to do with tomorrow."

"Yes Lina and I will remember what you said" the monster said with a smirk "Shall we go to the next place then." He said as he extended his arms for her to embrace him for the teleport.

This time it took a lot longer to get to the destination and Lina started to think of all the things about Xellos that were not so bad. She could get use to being held like this. She thought as she snuggled into his chest inhaling his scent not noticing at first that they had returned to the human plain. And then even when she did notice she did not remove her face from his chest. She just inhaled his scent even deeper and made a contented sigh holding him even closer. Xellos felt her holding tighter and heard her sigh. He was enjoying this contact and the place that he has brought her to has such a high barrier only high level mazoku could enter here and he knows that she will love this place. After a few minutes Xellos finally spoke "Here we are Lina" Xellos said releasing her.

"WOW!" was what her response was "How did you find this place? Look at all that treasure." Lina said almost literally jumping out of her skin.

"This is the stash of a high level Mazoku. I stumbled on this place during my travels and try to keep it as a secret." Xellos answered knowing full well that when he told Lina that it was his stash she would try her best to take it all. "You have to be careful because there are many traps so I have to limit you to taking just a few items so as not to cause suspicion. " He held out an enchanted bag to the sorceress "What you can fit in this bag is what you can take." Xellos said

"alright lead the way" she said

After hours of filling the bag with the jewels, gold and many other things the bag had not gotten any heavier or fuller. Lina was curious as to what was going on.

"Xellos what is up with this bag? No matter how much I put in it it never gets full." She asked looking in to the bag seing what she had put in it.

"You see Lina that is a special bag. It is connected to a hidden place in the astral plain and will never get full. The bag is my gift to you, And since the bag will never get full the treasure is yours to share as long as you have the bag." the general priest explained

"How can you guarantee me that I can have as much of this treasure I want the owner might change the location or even worse catch me when I am getting treasure." The red head asked

"You see Lina the treasure is mine. So I can guarantee you that you will have access to the treasure as long as you have either that bag or me with you. As I will be the one to bring you to the treasure hall whenever you ask. There is treasure from my life time here and I doubt that even you could deplete it." He explained with a smile.

"I see that is good then. So I can quit filling the bag now. All I have to do is carry it with me, right? So why don't you show me around this place of yours I need a place to clean up and rest." she said

Xellos then led Lina to a hot spring at the back of the cavern and left her there to clean up as he went and got some more food for them to eat.

After bathing and eating Lina was laying on a bed in an extravagant bedroom that had various shades of purple as the decor but on one shelf was a collection of random pieces that caught the sorceress' attention. Some of the items was the thing that Lina had traded Xellos for the amplifying bracelets that she wore.

Xellos saw her looking at the items "Those are my special collection and under a very strong protection spell. It is things that I have collected with personal value to them. If you wish some day I will explain the meaning of them to you but for today we have other plans. If you are done here it is time for the last part of our date Lina" Xellos said with a sad smile. He had enjoyed his day out with her and was sad to know that it would end. But the best part of the day was coming up and this was one thing he did not want to miss.

"Ok lets get going" The young woman said walking up to the man in front of her and enclosing him in her arms looking at his faced with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her enjoying the warmth of her skin against him. He really liked the smell of the bath oils on her. This time the trip was not so long because Xellos did not want to miss what he had planned for her. They materialized on a on a roof top terrace in a city that had so many lights that it looked like the heavens.

"This is beautiful Xellos. Where are we?" the amazed girl asked staring out at the landscape

"It is a city on the edge of the world. I found it while doing some research for beastmaster. If you like the look of the city with just these lights wait for the show." Xellos said with a chuckle watching the glow that was on Linas face. Watching her left him with a warm feeling that he was unaccustomed to. But he decided to just go with the day tomorrow he could look into his feelings.

"Lina I would like to give you a little personal gift for Valentines day. If I give it to you will you promise to wear it always it will keep you safe from most things that would harm you. And it will let you contact me anytime you want to." The smiling man asked

"Depends what is it?" she asked

"This" Xellos answered holding out a ring that had a platinum band and a smooth purple stone set in it. "The band will adjust to fit any finger you choose to place it on. And it will be covered by your glove so no one else has to know that you have it. The amount of power that you can get from the ring depends on which finger that it is placed on. That will signify the level of bond that you wish to share with me. The pinkies being the lowest power level next being the thumbs then the pointer finger followed by the middle finger. The ring finger is the strongest with the fingers on the left hand bringing most power where it is leading to the heart." he explained

"You know what the strongest finger represents don't you?" It is not like a mazoku like you would want to be married to someone like me any way

"I know what it means Lina. And I would be very pleased to have such a bond with you. Granted that even if you choose to place the ring on that finger it does not mean that we have to have that kind of relationship. At least not till you are ready for that. But you will have the choice to either leave the ring on or take it off but if you choose to have me place the ring on your ring finger no one besides me or you will be able to remove it and as long as I live and you wear the ring I wil protect you with my life. The stronger the bond the more power I will have to protect you."

"Alright do as you wish just know that this will not change the way things are between us" Lina said removing her left glove reaching out her hand for him to place the ring on it.

Lowering himself to one knee looking up at Lina, Xellos said as he slipped the ring on her finger " With this Lina my dear I pledge my self to you as you pledge to me"then placing a kiss on her hand sending a spark of energy up her arm causing Lina to take a quick breath.

"Not bad Mazoku" Lina said as she admired the stone in the gleaming lights. There was a flash of light followed boom that almost made Lina fall off her feet. As fast as she started to fall Xellos was by her side arms wrapped around her waist holding her close looking at the sky as the fire works flashed in the sky. Lina replaced her glove with her hand feeling a little heavy with the small pice of jewelry on it. The sorceress was always entranced by fire works but this show out did any that she had ever seen before. Xellos watched the awed look on Linas face while she watched the show feeling all her emotions at that moment was like a person drinking large amounts of alcohol and he was euphoric. Something that was all new to the monster and the restraints that he usually held did not apply at that moment.

Xellos was looking at the most beautiful being in existence as far as he was concerned and just did what he felt like next.

"Lina" He said to gether to look at him and when she looked at him his eyes were open and she could see the raw emotion in them. Xellos raised his hand to touch her face and then he kissed her. First there was shock but he pressed forward and she responded so that they ended up like that for a short while. When they pulled apart Lina informed Xellos that since the fire works were over she wanted to go somewhere to relax. So he took her back to his home where they were there earlier.

.

.

The last thing that Lina had complete recollection of was Xellos taking them back to his home, as he put it. And she had started kissing him while they were transporting (she still didnt know why) and when the arrived Xellos had tried to get her to calm down. The monster was the one putting on the brakes, but she would not listen to him al she knew was that she wanted to devour Xellos and that was what she was going to do. Xellos had tried to convince Lina that she should stop but she just wouldn't and he finally gave in and let Lina lead the way.

Now here Lina was waking up in Xellos's bed wrapped around Xellos with no cloths on either one of them and a ring on her left hand that glowed the purple of Xellos's eyes. Lina could not believe what had happened and what was more surprising was that the monster beside her that never sleeps is sleeping.

"Xellos" Lina said as she shook the man to wake him "What happened last night?"

"Lina my dear you can drain even a high level mazoku of all their energy" He said with a smile while looking in to her eyes. " Now I know why the others want someone to love them so much, and to love them in return. It is the most consuming emotion in the world." Xellos said with a calm happy tone.

"But Xellos you have not told me what happened" Lina said getting a little hysterical

"Why Lina dear you seduced a demon and consummated a marriage pact with a demon. I had no control over the events of last night once we returned to my abode. You managed to take a controlling hand and I only did exactly what you wanted to" Xellos said grinning like a fool because it was true the bond was so complete that if Lina wanted to he could control his power and even overrule Beastmaster Zellas.

...

And sitting on her throne Zellas herself was laughing so hard that she could not be upset that her general priest had been tamed by a meer human. It was Zelas who had cast the spell that caused the two to go as far as they did. They only did what they wanted to it just happened sooner. And now Zelas has a new servant.


End file.
